


Frumenty

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-12
Updated: 2007-12-12
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:15:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Hermione attempts to cook





	Frumenty

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
> **Author's notes:**
> 
> · Your recipient's TQP name or Live Journal name. Belovedranger
> 
> · Title: Frumenty
> 
> · Pairing or Character: Ron/Hermione
> 
> · Prompt: Frumenty
> 
> · Rating: MT

Hermione loves Christmas and quite frankly I'm fond of it myself but this year I ruined it for her. 

 

Yeah, I can hear her up in the bedroom crying. 

 

I didn't mean to ruin it for her but I just…well Mum puts together the most spectacular feast for Christmas almost as good as Hogwarts.  Hermione wanted to host Christmas this year and give Mum a break.  

 

I swear I'd never heard of Frumenty. I thought she was kidding when she said she was going to make it. 

 

She burned the first batch and I didn't laugh.

 

The second batch she sampled first and she kept adding rum to it. 

 

She was a  bit pissed by the time she got to the fourth batch. 

 

It was only practice she said…to prepare her for the big day. 

 

She got to the fifth batch and forced <b>me</b> to try it. 

 

It was awful but I ate every bite.  There was so much rum in it that it burned my throat as it went down.   I tried to break it to her gently but she burst into noisy tears and ran upstairs. 

 

So, I'm down here staring at the bloody Frumenty and wondering exactly what I should do. 

 

I've been standing here for thirty minutes now and I'm no closer to a plan.  I guess its time to go where brave wizards fear to tread. 

 

I take the steps slowly and listen to the sound of Hermione snuffling down the hallway.  She's left the door open and I take that as a good sign—I mean she's only locked me out of our bedroom once and that was when I refused to cut my hair. 

 

"Hermione?" 

 

I shuffle back and forth on my feet and gaze at my wife.  She's got her head in the pillow and her shoulders are shuddering. 

"Took you long enough…" She huffs and looks up at me with tear filled eyes. "I should be able to cook. I can make complicated potions!  Why can't I cook?"

 

"Same reason I can't make complicated potions, I reckon," I move to sit on the edge of the bed. "How about I do the cooking?"

 

"No!  I mean your mum will be expecting me to cook!"

 

"We don't have to tell her," I say softly. "We'll say you did the cooking and I was just in the way.  Hell, I don't want George, Charlie, and Bill to take the Mickey out of me for wearing an apron."

 

"Really?" Hermione eyebrows rose into her hairline. "What's in it for you?"

 

"A kiss?"  I waggle my eyebrows and she sits up. "Maybe a bit of a slap and tickle?"

 

Hermione huffs and shakes her head, "Why are you so crude?"

 

"You like it when I'm crude," I lean in and kiss her just below her ear. "You love it when I'm dirty it makes you feel wicked."

 

Hermione shoved my shoulder and swatted my arm.

 

"Do not!"

 

"Do too!" 

 

I couldn't help but grin when she stood up to and climbed into my lap.  She ran her hand down my chest and tugged my shirt out of my trousers. 

 

"I feel wicked whenever I'm with you," Hermione brushed her lips across mine and tugged my bottom lip with her teeth. "The damn Frumenty better be good, Ron because I intend to pay you in full."

 

"I intend to let you," I waggled my eyebrows. "More paying less talking, Hermione."

 

She opened my trousers and grasped my cock in her tiny hand.  My eyes rolled back in my head.

 

I love Christmas!


End file.
